Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the monitoring of places such as transport terminals (airports, railway stations, ports), military sites, industrial sites, public places, etc.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Such places are usually equipped with a system of cameras connected to a monitoring station in which there is a server for recording images captured by the cameras and screens for displaying the images captured by the cameras. This enables operators monitoring the screens to be able to detect suspect behaviour and to use the recorded images to display a scene that has taken place in the past.
One of the advantages of having a system of cameras distributed in a place is that it makes it possible to follow the passage of individuals in the place. This however assumes that a sufficient number of operators are present in the monitoring station, all the more so when the place is heavily frequented.